An egg of hope
by LadyFluffiness
Summary: My lover and I may soon be blessed. The only thing I need in my life is a child who needs love. - Lady Fluffiness
1. prolouge

_600 long years have passed; my partner and his wife passed away as did the next generation and the next and so forth. I even lost track after a while. Kasshi and I have watched as are friends and families blessed with their own eggs. While we have tried again and again, we have never been blessed with an egg of our own. Even Mint has her first spirit on the way now. Blessed with nothing is what we are still hopeful that an egg will come to us. We have been given three more chances to be blessed with an egg; if we fail it is not meant to be, however if we pass we will finally be able to start a family. My name is Chocolat and this is about my pain, and suffering in order to be blessed with the greatest happiness in the world. _

_**CookieWiz here! This is just the prologue people. Happy holidays! Again if I get a comment about why this is not complete this is the prologue.**_


	2. A new try

_A cold memory flashes from the darkest corner of my mind; It was our last failure to be blessed with an egg. I shut off from everyone, even Kasshi. I was a monster in that state I gave no __patience to anyone in that state; I was uncontrollable, and dangerous until then the letter from __the queen came._

_Our extra chance to find that happiness. I was still afraid of my dark side; it seems to get worse every time. I had another nightmare where I killed all those around me and to be placed in a mental institution, living there and staying there for all eternity my madness getting worse until I eventually exploded from the insanity. I woke up screaming. _

My mate Kasshi called to see if I was okay, even with a few amount of wrinkles he was still as dashing as ever. " Are you okay Chocolat?" His chocolat- colored eyes locked into my slight darker red eyes.

I lied to his face; with a smile " Yeah I'm fine. Now come on we promised we'd do it today " I knew we would never get an egg. I got up out of bed and changed into my patisserie uniform, it changed a lot from my childhood uniform now it is a knee-low long-sleeve plaid dress with an embroidered apron with flower imprints. I never changed my hairstyle or shoes though; I was too busy with my state to ever change it.

_Years of grieving and pain changed me I no longer gave pity to those around me. Excluding Kasshi, Caramel, Cafe, my frienemy Vanilla and Cinny-chan. Vanilla and Andy had a daughter named Cinnamon 150 years ago; she just started got her Partner. _

_That always puts me into a state of depression. I loved baby cinnamon, she called me Auntie Choco and we always got along until the day before she went to school, we got into an argument that hasn't cleared up yet._

" _Aunt Choco, it your fault Cream hates me. Its All Your Fault!" Cinny-chan kept screaming harsh words at me and I felt like I was gonna split in two._

_Cream was a sweet spirit with an arrogant air around her like Marron, which wasn't surprising giving the fact that she was her daughter. Cinny and her used to be friends until... my state scared her away._

" _I Hate you Aunt Choco, never talk to me again!" Cinny face was stroked with Tears; she span on her heel " Chocolate Chocolate Bon Voyage, Chocolate Chocolate Bon Voyage", and in a split second jumped through the portal._

_It allows yet another pain in my life; guilt. Shortly after that we began on our journey to egg village. The old man retired about 300 years ago and was replaced by his grandaughter; a girl who thought we were nuts for keep trying. _

_"_Well, well, well if it isn't the couple who never stopped trying, I'll tell you this right now your never gonna get it." Her name was Spice and she wore a robe very similiar to her grandpa's except it was made for a girl and had a hood instead of a hat. Her turquoise eyes shone out from under her hood; we had only seen her without it once. Her hair was red I believe; cropped short.

"Well Spice I think it is safe to say that we will never lose our determination, or willpower to get that egg" Kasshi supported this with all his might.

" we may have lost all those other times, but our love is as strong as its ever been" We had almost made faint Spice and her hood had fallen off since she stammered back. Yup red hair cropped short.

"You have been granted access to begin the trial", Spice was pulling her hood back over his head so it covered her face again.

_For the first time in a long while I smiled_

_ held Kasshi's hand,_

_ and slowly begin to gesture towards the door that would lead us to our home for a week. Where we would have to care for each other in the urban wilderness, then make a prayer to the egg king._

_ I used to hate doing this for my dress would usually be destroyed, but now not only is my dress destroy-proof I have done it so many times these woods feel like my second home. But time for luxury later we have an egg on the line. Its our last time and if we don't do it now we'll never have an Egg._


	3. Wilderness can create happy memories

_The winds laced the tops of the forest and since we weren't allowed to use our wings, we traveled by foot in the diverse jungle. We have nothing except the clothes on our backs and our love for each other._

_Kasshi and I must trek this jungle for a week's time before we give our prayers to the egg king in hopes of being blessed with the signal of eternal happiness an egg to call our own. _

_The two things pushing me farther than ambition are hope and not wanting to return to the state that haunts me and my friends. With our last chance who knows how long it could last._

I Looked up from the ground and ended our previously silent trek across the familiar earth. "Kasshi, let's try to look for a food source before the sun falls beneath the tree right there"

Kasshi looked back to me after looking at the dead willow tree I Had chosen its leaves had fallen one by one until such a few strand remained, his youthful glow disappeared with age and instead remained a man with wisdom up his sleeves " Tell me why did you choose this dying Willow".

I was about a meter or two ahead of him and my eyes clouded over before he continued." You chose this to remind you of your remaining sanity it's simple that you lost all your self-confidence a while ago since all of us know you sanity leaves you only in the state."

I nodded but then we continued on the task at hand and food a berry bush near a stream. So we stayed there for the night, but overall everyday had its hardships.

On the second day there was a dark figure which we conquered with truth, it was a mouse.

On the third day A cliff blocked us from the remainder of the wilderness we conquered it with courage, we scaled it down.

On the Fourth day there was a river we conquered that with trust, Kasshi led me across.

On the Fifth day there was a rock in our path we conquered that we intelligence, we found a way around it

On the sixth day there was a rocky cave we covered that with love, by staying together and never letting go.

Then we arrived at the shrine of eggs. We gave a prayer, one that I had recently come up with, usually I chose the same one every time. So I thought it would be time for a change.

_Dear the Great King of Happiness,_

_Here your servants call, we hope for the true light of your works._

_A hope of children for our old souls, a new light to lead us into our old age._

_Please allow the new spirits to activate inside us._

_Warm smiling children please enter our world._

We prayed for an hour in silence until there was a light; the usual. So we wouldn't have an egg after all. But then it changed to be Green, Blue, Yellow, until it finally set in to a pink color which turned to purple and split into Two eggs.

Then the settled it down and One egg flashed pink then changed back to white, while the other blue.

"Twins, Twins…. Heck Yeah!" Kasshi was overjoyed and that youthful glow returned for a few minutes.

I was smiling and crying so this was what the king of eggs had for us all these years I miracle called twins.

Happiness filled my soul and a cried until Spice came and took our eggs and let Kasshi carry me to the entrance. Then I Took one egg back while Kasshi took the other I put them straight in yellow room we picked out if we ever have a child. Then I went straight to bed and cried myself to sleep with tears of Joy.

_I did it I was having a baby, well two._


	4. Reunion of forgiveness

When the Eggs began to warm up we decided to Paint their new room, A bright neutral Yellow, with a armoire in the middle filled with the mass supply of things I knitted which was everything but Socks and Diapers.

Kasshi placed the cribs in each corner; and then we went to town to buy anything we didn't already have.

And guess who was there… Cinnamon and her brother Kiwi. I never really connected with Kiwi or mentioned him since Kiwi's egg was given to his Parents when I was suffering in a state. Kiwi's specialty was yes Kiwis but he was named that for his bright Green hair. He was only ten years old so he was pretty young. He could hardly laugh.

While Cinny-chan stood on the other side her arms crossed with a snooty expression, Caramel and Café's Sons came along too mostly because their oldest Marzipan is officially becoming a Court Patisserie. I didn't realize they were here until

"hey Chocolat", I heard Vanilla from Half-way down the market street, she was carrying Kiwi in one arm and A basket in the other, Caramel had a grand smile on her face with tears in a handkerchief and kept bawling about how her little Marzi was just starting his journey and now he was going to be a court patisserie.

That was when we revealed to our friends that we were having twin eggs, they were all extremely thrilled; everyone started giving us congratulations and giving us kind remarks. We all decided to eat lunch together, and finish our shopping, Three short hours Later, We were Happy and about to head home.

That was when Cinnamon pulled me to the side" Aunt Choco, I'm sorry for not speaking to you and I knew it wasn't your fault you got angry; It was Cream's fault she knew better than to brag about her new sibilings, Plus she loved to boss me around. I'm glad we're no longer friends."

"I forgive you Cinny-chan Now let's go back to the others, " So we went back to the others and Cinny came over for a Sleepover. She saw the eggs, and got so happy.

When we were doing our nails we chose Yellow because of its Happiness, While we did our toes the same color because we then realized I would never go into the state again.

When the eggs became hot enough we would realize they were about to be born. This happened about two weeks after.

And out came our twins Mousse and Fudge; they both had strawberry blonde hair and my eye color but they were respectively a girl and a boy.

So finally in Five months I went from a demon to mother

just

like

that.


	5. Epilouge

_Mousse and fudge had just turned 90 and their going to school in one week; and can't believe it, My babies are all grown up. Mousse's hair turned a sunshine like color a few years after she was born. She was wearing a large purple dress with frills coming straight down and long sleeves, while fudge was wearing a brown tee and black jeans. He had a red bandana around his neck._

The entire family was sitting on the floor of fudge's room, reading a book. By Spice, it was about a two young spirits who never got an egg, until some 600 years later they were blessed with an egg.

It was called the _Egg of Hope_. It was written the year the twins were born and only now that they're going to school did I realize that the story was based off of me.

The state, the argument with the godchild, the bliss when the egg was born, all of it was based off of me.

And only now can I say that

I have found my

egg of hope.


End file.
